


公羊

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名熟读《圣经》的人，不可能不对公羊产生鄙视、仇视心理。因为公羊发情时格外淫荡，牠是欲望的象征，是魔鬼的化身。
Kudos: 23





	公羊

梅吉在山坡上看着羊群，它们像云朵一样飘在草场，仿佛荡在绿海。  
说是羊群，其实只有十二只而已，她家里并不是那种拥有大牧场的富裕家庭。  
不过这并不妨碍她欣赏她可爱的小羊们——它们多么的温驯啊！羊不像那些会突然发疯的牛，或者野性难驯的烈马；它们只管低头吃草，偶尔一两只蹦跳着撒欢，昂起小小的犄角蹭主人的手心。  
梅吉尤其喜欢山羊们的扁瞳仁。那些含有矩状瞳孔的可爱眼睛，往往令梅吉想到父亲收藏的石头。  
可是年迈的牧师为梅吉感到痛心，并且曾因此深深祷告：“可怜的孩子！那是恶魔的象征，你可知你已被恶魔诱惑？满有怜悯与慈爱的主阿，求您按照您丰盛的慈爱饶恕她，赦免这孩子的罪……”  
可是，被恶魔诱惑的人，哪怕再无辜，也已是有罪的了。

恶魔接纳有罪的子民。

梅吉长长的金色卷发被风吹起来，几片草叶伏帖在脸上，她皱了皱鼻子，脸上的小雀斑也灵动可爱。隔壁的弗莱德说她就像安琪儿，安琪儿也会喜欢山羊吗？她一边这样想着，一边看向逐渐西沉的夕阳——该回家了。“小羊们，到这里来！”少女轻快地喊着，山羊们慢吞吞地咀嚼着草，挪到她的脚边。  
“一，二，三……”梅吉开始清点山羊。“……十二，十三。咦？”梅吉疑心自己数错了，于是重新数了一遍。十三只。为什么会多出来一只呢？梅吉看向白花花的羊群，每一只都温驯地垂着头。  
如果梅吉是位足够虔诚的信徒，或许就会意识到，十三并不是个好数字。  
可惜她不是。  
因此，这之后发生的事情，大约也是神的惩罚吧。

一切从一只羊脱离羊群开始。

梅吉不得不去追赶那只羊，因为她家在羊耳上做了标记；她得确认那只羊是否属于家里。  
那只羊跑得并不快——甚至只是在走，梅吉却无论如何都追赶不上；等到快要追上时，往往一晃神，或者脚下一趔趄，再抬头时又已拉开距离。  
如此不断追赶着，梅吉渐渐有些疲累。可如果就这样回家，万一那只走失的羊是自家的，免不了父母的一顿痛骂；如果不是自家的羊，那也该找回来，再好好地交付到它主人手里才行。  
梅吉真是个善良的好孩子。

山羊在跑进这个山洞一段距离后终于停下来，它转头看向梅吉。  
此时太阳已经完全落下去。  
光明的，或者乐于追逐光明的，都已沉睡；黑暗的，或者甘愿沉溺于黑暗的，都已醒来。  
山洞里并没有任何光线，梅吉却将不远处的这只羊看得清清楚楚。牠黝黑的瞳仁望着梅吉，梅吉突然觉得，以往可爱的扁瞳仁似乎有些令人恐惧。  
山羊朝她的方向迈了一步，梅吉颤栗着后退一步。

这个反应似乎激怒了或者取悦什么人，也许是神，因为梅吉听到一声近乎半恼的笑。  
她发誓，这笑声确乎是带着魔力的，因为她感到心脏被攥紧一般抽痛，等到她抽搐着以跪姿倒向山羊时，那只山羊的身体极速变化。  
牠迅速拉长到成年男子的身形，头部依旧保持冷峻的山羊形态，却确实拥有人类男子的躯干。  
牠的双腿亦如人类男子一般修长，却更加健壮有力——因为那是来自善于奔跑的公鹿的腿。  
牠拥有山羊的蹄，蹄踏黑火。牠身后摆出一根挂着绿色火焰的蝎尾，毒针弯钩，浸出毒液。  
牠身后垂下破败的巨大黑色双翼，展开时有硫磺与火药的味道。

梅吉惊叫着后退，跑向山洞口的黑暗的道路却突然永无止境。

巴弗灭确实有些恼怒。  
牠是恶魔，恶魔以人的恶念为食。一般来说，倘若一个无辜的人不产生邪念，牠便不会受到感召而来。可是公羊——作为巴弗灭的化身——正处在发情期。耶稣的教徒之所以仇视巴弗灭，理由之一就是公羊过于淫荡，这玷污了耶稣的教条。尤其是发情期的公羊。  
因此牠受到极轻微的、对于恶魔的示爱，便感召而来了。尽管这对人类来说是再正常不过的喜爱之情。而在渴望爱欲的巴弗灭这里，却是淫荡的邀约。  
既然是邀请，为什么要恐惧到逃跑？

因此牠出现在她身后，扯住她的发，令她停止徒劳的逃跑与挣扎。

“放开我……怪物！！”少女的口中并不曾出现什么污言秽语，这大概是她能表达的最大恶意。  
“梅吉·易克卜。”巴弗灭念出梅吉的真名，以恶魔之身念出人类的真名，便是烙上牠的标志；从此她是牠的所属物，哪怕耶稣降临也无法将其夺回。  
梅吉怕极了，她不断落着泪，她感到对方的蝎尾紧紧缠在自己的腿根。这令她真实地确定：如果这时候，这个怪物想对她做些什么，她是无法做出丝毫反抗的。  
于是她求饶：“神、神明，主，我的主，求您发发慈悲让我回去……”  
巴弗灭叹息一声。多么柔软的嗓音，多么柔嫩的人类。只可惜这嗓音叫喊的并不是他的名字。

恶魔对于享乐纵欲十分在行，牠决心令梅吉沉溺于此。少女不断的挣扎令牠有些烦恼，于是牠召来藤蔓，将她的双臂缚在头顶。牠将头埋在她的颈间，牠知晓那是人类的敏感地带。牠舔舐她的颈间、耳廓，令她的耳边满是淫荡的黏腻水声。牠的手指伸向那隐秘的、还未被开拓过的地方。那里敏感极了，牠只轻轻一碰，她便弓起身子求饶，于是牠像发现新玩具的孩子，开始恶劣作弄那里。另一只手揉捏着她的乳尖，蝎尾不断抚慰她的大腿。过多的敏感点的刺激令梅吉恍惚起来，她全身都在不由自主地跟着摇摆、挺动，嘴角因为过度刺激流出晶莹涎液，巴弗灭将它舔舐去。  
“是不是很愉快，嗯？”巴弗灭在她耳边诱惑着她，牠渴望她亲口答应。  
尽管恶魔桀骜不驯，天堂依旧对它们有些管束，比如——在人类亲口同意之前，恶魔不能与之交合。巴弗灭对此倒是十分不屑，只要牠想，牠随时可以破掉这条形同虚设的规矩。  
可是现在，牠想让她开口，求牠来操她。  
梅吉的神志已接近崩溃，仅有的理智却依旧拒绝恶魔的邀请。  
真是败兴。巴弗灭掰开她的双腿，看到被蹂躏出嫩汁的花瓣紧紧闭合在一起。牠俯身去舔舐那鲜美的汁液。  
“不要——”少女被突如其来的快感冲昏头脑，发出一声变了调的呻吟，还未经过调教的处子，身体却敏感成这样。这难道不是天生献给恶魔的祭品么？巴弗灭吮吸她的阴蒂，她的双腿受到强力的压制而无法并拢，只能被迫着承受。  
环绕双臂的藤蔓仿佛也变成温厚的舌，顺着手臂一路下攀，绕在双乳间紧缚摩擦，逗弄她娇嫩的肚脐。巴弗灭轻轻噬咬那可怜的花瓣，梅吉感到小腹在抽搐，她想将这强烈的快感泄出来。在高潮即将来临时，巴弗灭却停止动作，藤蔓也缓缓撤退。  
梅吉衣服大敞，露出被蹂躏得可怜的双乳和肚脐，裙摆撩在腿根，双腿依旧大张着——她已经没力气将它们合上。  
可是钻心的快感几乎将她淹没，她泪眼朦胧地看着俯视着她的巴弗灭。  
“现在感觉怎么样?”恶魔愉快地问道。  
回答的只有哽咽。  
“刚才的体验怎么样，小姐？”恶魔的蝎尾抚上她的腰，毒针危险地蹭着。如果她胆敢说一个不字，牠就将恶魔的毒液注到她的体内，令她变成与魅魔一般淫荡的东西，直至交欢致死。  
“求你……”梅吉承受不住这煎熬——不怪她，真的不怪她。有谁能在恶魔的诱惑下保持定力呢？  
“那么，你愿意成为巴弗灭的祭品么？”牠依旧愉快地询问，甚至带着笑意。  
“……愿意。”  
“好的，那么从此以后，每天都得像这样被我操。”  
巴弗灭将那粗长的、狰狞的性器缓缓挺进梅吉的身体。少女的阴道过于紧致，恶魔的性器——对于人类来说——过于粗大，因此双方都喘了口气。  
“哈……”巴弗灭在她的耳边呢喃，“真是天生送给恶魔的祭品……如此淫荡的身体，应当早些进献给地狱才是……”  
仅仅抽动了几下，梅吉便抽搐着高潮，汹涌的阴精却无法泄出，只能被操回子宫。  
巴弗灭引着她的手，去触摸他们交合的地方:“就是这里……令我们如此快乐。哈….啊...所以你应当遵从恶魔的教导…天神是不会令你这样快乐的。”  
“或许…这样淫荡的身体也会勾的天神来操你。你说呢？嗯？”  
梅吉已经说不出话，她的手底是不断挺动的交合性器，身上欺压着的，是最为邪秽的恶魔。

天即将大亮，现在是黎明前最为黑暗的时刻。  
可梅吉知道，有的人再也无法回到光明中去了。

完


End file.
